Christmas Memories
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Había quedado huérfana con tan sólo doce años, su custodia fue asignada a su tía Tsunade la hermana mayor de su madre y aunque su tía hizo todo lo posible para regresarle el espíritu navideño para ella ya era muy tarde. O quizás no. La navidad pera ella no existía todo era un invento de las grandes empresas para aumentar las ventas. Ella había perdido la fe, el espíritu.


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**_**La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc.**_

_**Total de palabras: 840 palabras incluyendo el titulo.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto (asesino de personajes delirantes)**_

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

_**Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente.**_

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, ¡es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Mis mejores deseos a todos. **_

* * *

_**Christmas Memories**_

**Resumen:**

_Había quedado huérfana con tan sólo doce años, su custodia fue asignada a su tía Tsunade la hermana mayor de su madre y aunque su tía hizo todo lo posible para regresarle el espíritu navideño para ella ya era muy tarde. O quizás no. La navidad para ella no existía todo era un invento de las grandes empresas para aumentar las ventas. Ella había perdido la fe, el espíritu._

**Personaje: **_Sakura Haruno y menciones de parejas._

**Género:** _Drama, Angustia, Friendship, Romance._

**Escrito por:**_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

_Un amigo es el que cree en ti aun cuando ya has dejado de creer en ti mismo_

* * *

_**Christmas Memories**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella nunca había creído en el amor producido en esa fecha, la consideraba tan comercial, de hecho siempre había detestado la navidad, siempre la odio porque carecía del amor que tanto deseaba, porque siempre añoro para esas épocas algo que nunca pudo tener. Una familia. Ella siempre deseo una familia que le brindará cariño, amor, felicidad en cambio recibió nada.

Sakura procede de una familia acomodada, sin carecimiento alguno con muchas creencias antiguas y restricciones, a los ojos una familia unida, amorosa, simplemente_ perfecta_. A los ojos de ella su familia era hipócrita, egoísta, desunida. Nunca tenían tiempo para ella y siendo hija única siempre se sintió sola, rodeada de todo y nada.

Ella añoraba amor, que sus padres pasaran tiempo con ella, que le dijeran que la amaban mucho y que tan importante era ella en sus vidas, tantas añoranzas, tantos deseos nunca cumplidos, tantas lagrimas derramadas a lo largo de su niñez, tantos desamores, tantas cosas no hechas que forjaron a la mujer que hoy en día es.

A los doce años empezó a detestar la vanidad, se sentía tan infeliz que empezó a buscar mil y un escusas para aborrecer las fechas que traían felicidad a otros. Aún recuerda cuando a los ocho años una navidad dejo de creer en la magia de está. Ella toda su niñez la dedico al ballet –fue su vida- y una navidad su mayor deseo fue el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran presentes en su recital de invierno, alguien le había dicho "cualquier cosa que desees en estas fechas siempre se cumple, sonríe Sakura y confía siempre en la magia de la navidad".

Cruel mentira dicha a una pequeña niña que confió en esas palabras y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres la vieran y se sintieran orgullosos de ella.

No se cumplió.

Sus padres no asistieron y ella aun recuerda como al termino de la presentación con la mirada esperanzada y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro buscaba desesperadamente la mirada de sus progenitores y cruel sorpresa se llevo cuando no los encontró, totalmente decepcionada llego esa noche a su casa esperando encontrarlos y que le dijeran que sentían no haber estado con ella, sin embargo la casa estaba completamente vacía. Y lloró de impotencia, de soledad, de infelicidad, sentía mucha envidia de sus amigos, de sus compañeros de la escuela y las cosas que contaban sobre sus navidades familiares.

Era una pequeña niña de ocho años falta de amor.

Era una pequeña niña de ocho años a quien le dejo de interesar la navidad.

Cuatro años después en una víspera de navidad perdió a sus padres. Como todas las navidades habían ido a celebrar la navidad en una cena con los socios de sus padres –nunca la llevaban decían que solo sería una niña impertinente- al regreso de la fiesta un carro derrapo por la nieve de la carretera impactando contra el auto de sus padres ocasionando la muerte instantánea de ellos. Había quedado huérfana con tan sólo doce años, su custodia fue asignada a su tía Tsunade la hermana mayor de su madre y aunque su tía hizo todo lo posible para regresarle el espíritu navideño para ella ya era muy tarde. O quizás no. La navidad para ella no existía todo era un invento de las grandes empresas para aumentar las ventas. Ella había perdido la fe, el espíritu.

Tsunade falleció cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, tenía un tumor cerebral. Ese mismo año en una víspera de navidad se le confeso a un chico, creyó que por ser navidad tendría más oportunidad, fue cruelmente rechazada.

Las navidades siguientes a la muerte de Tsunade nunca fueron celebradas hasta hoy.

Sakura con 26 años ha entendido el significado de la navidad, no necesita nada material tiene todo lo que siempre quiso, tiene una verdadera familia. Porque una familia no necesariamente tiene que compartir un lazo sanguíneo.

Lo ha descubierto mientas mira a Naruto y Hinata bailar y sonreírse mutuamente.

Lo ha descubierto mientras observa a Neji tomar disimuladamente la mano de Tenten junto a sus miradas cómplices.

Lo ha descubierto cuando presencio como Sai le sonrió verdaderamente a Ino.

Lo ha descubierto mientras mira a Suigetsu y Karin insultarse entre risas.

Lo ha descubierto mientras los brazos de Sasuke la rodean en un abrazo protector.

Y lo ha confirmado mientras escucha el grito de Naruto deseando felicidad a todos los presentes, al ver la casi imperceptible sonrisa de Neji, al sentir los abrazos de Ino, Tenten y Sai, al escuchar las bromas de Suigetsu y los regaños de Karin, el mensaje de texto de Shikamaru y Temari, pero sobre todo lo ha confirmado mientras Sasuke le desea feliz navidad en un cálido susurro sin despegar sus brazos de ella para después sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos.

Tiene todo lo que siempre deseo, tiene una verdadera familia y hoy por fin con una sonrisa en su rostro puede pronunciar verdaderamente esas dos palabras que siempre le costaron pronunciar: ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Esta viñeta se me ocurrió mientras leía "Enamorada del amor" el OS de navidad de mi querida Annie Yue. Creo que no tengo palabras para expresar lo que me causo escribir esta viñeta sólo puedo decir que me trajo sentimientos que hace tanto no sentía, estoy orgullosa de lo que escribí ya que a mi en lo personal no me agrada la navidad pero que se le puede hacer sin embargo aquí estoy haciendo un regalo navideño, esta viñeta es para todo aquel que decida leerla y antes de que se me olvide ¡Feliz Navidad!

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
